Useless
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Can you imagine the calm ones in anime groups finally snapping? Rei finally does, and it almost causes him to leave the Bladebreakers. One person is sad to see him go, so he tries to stop him. Can this certain person convince Rei to stay? TyRei


Summary:: Is there really a chance where the calm people in the groups finally snap? Rei finally does, remembering all the loses he gave to his team. He finally decides to leave but the one person that says he loves the neko-jin doesn't want him to leave. Will he be able to stop Rei from taking a huge leap into trouble?  
  
Pairing:: Tyson/Rei  
  
Wairing:: Mild Language, Yaoi.... I think that's it  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own beyblade, if I did, Tyson would be a little cuter, Kai wouldn't be such a freaking sour puss, Rei would speak up a little, and Max would be considered an ADHD Bladebreakers:: ..... o.o  
  
"Useless"  
  
The black haired neko was staring out the window of the hotel him as his team were staying at until the planes to their hometowns came to pick them up. Kai and Rei weren't even eating, while the others were eating their breakfasts happily, chatting about things that weren't important. The honking of horns and cars zipping by keep Rei's silent mind from being too malendroit. The lights from the cars outside seemed to flash across his golden orbs. He seemed to sit there in silence, as he remembered how badly he almost lost against Bryan in the Championships.  
  
Over at the table, Max was ready to take another bite out of his food, when he looked over at the silent neko. Rei usually ate with them, and usually picked on Tyson, or laughed at Max's random quotes. He was acting almost like Kai, and it was starting to scare everyone, even the phoenix himself. The dragon looked up from his plate, and looked over at the tiger.  
"Rei? Is something wrong?"  
Rei tried to think of an answer, "Nothing you have to worry about, Tyson... go ahead and finish your breakfast..."  
Tyson frowned, seeing Rei place his chin into his palm, "But you haven't eaten in three days, Rei, how can I not worry?"  
  
Hearing his team mates beginning to argue about who knows what, Kai looked up from the newspaper he was reading, not liking how this conversation was going. (Is it just me, or is Kai always reading the newspaper in fics)  
"... What does it matter? I'm not eating very much, big deal, not like this hasn't happened in this team before..." Rei muttered.  
A light glare appeared on the storm eyed boy's face, "It does matter, Rei, and you're a part of this team, and you know we're concerned about you-"  
Rei glared right back, but his was more deadly, "Well, for once in your life, stop being concerned about me!! It's not like I've ever needed it before... right now, I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere while I'm here..."  
  
Everyone seemed shocked to hear those words come out of the Chinese neko-jin's mouth, it even shocked their stone cold leader. Tyson was getting a little scared to see Rei acting this way, and he wished it would stop.  
"Uh oh... the tiger is in sadist mode." Dizzi blurted.  
"Shush, Dizzi." Kenny frowned.  
"Rei don't say that, I know it's been a rocky way for you for the past weeks, but it'll get better-" Before the dragon could finish, Rei cut him off.  
"The hell would you know, Tyson?! Compared to you, I could be considered the most useless person in this team! I was useless to the White Tigers, and now, it's catching up to me..." The tora began to glare at the floor, as if wanting it to melt, "Maybe Lee was right... I am really good at letting people down..."  
That made the weilder of Dragoon to stand from his seat, "That is definately not true Rei and you know it! You never let us down before, true you've had your bad days, but why does it really count to what you can do?"  
"Because I feel like I'm not going anywhere while I'm joined up with this team! Ever since the battle with the All-Stars, and our fight with Kai, and then our struggle against the Demolition Boys, it's been bugging me, and I feel useless to this team now..." He began to stare out the window, looking at the sun outside, "Maybe it would be better if I leave..."  
  
This conversation was starting to get on Kai's last nerve, hearing over and over as Rei kept calling himself useless, and agreeing with his former team mates that it was true. He turned his head, looking straight into the golden cat eyes of the tiger.  
"So you're just going to run away from your problems Rei? Just like that? The Rei I knew wouldn't turn away from a situation, this, is just a mere small example of what you can handle Rei, because you are not useless."  
The dragon gave a nod, "Kai's right (Oh god... Tyson agreed with Kai ::faints:: ) ,Rei, the small losses never compared to the big victories you've accomplished before-"  
  
The depression inside of the dark haired kitten was growing, as he turned his head, his eyes flashing, nearly causing everyone to back away, in fear that he might turn into a tiger, and pounce on them.  
"Well, let me bring you two into a little secret, even the calm ones can lose their grip on reality! You might not see the small losses as a problem, but they've always haunted me!" He seemed to go silent for a few seconds, "Of course there aren't many loses that all of you had to face, so you wouldn't understand how I feel."  
  
Before anyone else could comment to his anger and saddness, he snatched his beyblade from the couch he was sitting on, and stomped out the door, slamming it on his way out. The other Bladebreakers watched in mere silence as it finally suck into their heads that he just left.  
"Rei..." Kai gave a soft sigh.  
  
With Tyson, it was a different story. His hands were on the table, curled into fists as he watched the neko-jin head out the door. He growled, and stared at the door as if it was his enemy.  
"He's not going anywhere." He tore out after the Chinese boy.  
"Ohh boy..." The genius whistled.  
"And the chase for his koiishi tiger is on." Dizzi chirped, causing everyong to sweatdrop.  
  
::The Subway by the hotel::  
  
Rei was standing in front of the entrance to the subway, as if waiting for someone to come out screaming, or something. His eyes narrowed, as he headed down the steps, in decision to get on one of the bullet trains. From not too far away, the dragon saw his head down, as he started to head for the subway himself.  
'Rei, you can't do this to me, not like this...' He screamed in his mind, heading down the steps of cement.  
  
The koneko managed to find a train that was heading to the airport, so he could manage to get a ride back home. He was just about to take a step onto the locomotive, when something snatched his hand, refusing to let go. He turned his head to see none other than Tyson standing behind him, gripping his gloved palm like a life line.  
"Don't even think of going on there, Rei!" "Tyson..." Rei murmured, his bangs covering his eyes, "Why do you care? What does it matter to you if I leave?"  
The storm eyes narrowed, "Before I answer that question, how could you think you're a failure? It's not true Rei and you know it, and not only do I care, Kai, Max and Kenny care and if you don't believe me, they wouldn't be right by you every step of the way, even though it seems like that's not the case!!"  
  
The neko began to growl lightly, as he ripped his hand from the younger boy's grip, nearly causing the ryu to fall over from holding it so hard. The golden orbs were now burning into the storm eyes, as if waiting for them to burn up.  
"Why can't you just give up, Tyson?! I'm not going back!"  
  
Tyson didn't know what to say, he didn't want Rei to leave him like this. He always told himself that he was in love with the tora, but he didn't think he'd ever be able to say it. Confessing under pressure is so hard to do, but he didn't have time to think, so the words were blurted out.  
"I won't give up on you, Rei! I especially won't give up loving you!!!"  
The golden eyes widened, "Tyson..."  
  
Right behind them, the whistle to the train began to blow, as the door behind the tan skinned boy closed, beginning to head off to it's destination. Without thinking, Tyson threw his arms around his crush, holding him tightly, as if he was going to disappear forever.  
"Losing you is the last thing I need, Rei... please just don't go!!"  
  
The older boy didn't know what to say... he wasn't even sure if this was real. Did... Tyson really say he loved him? He didn't care if it was a dream or not, as his golden eyes started to soften. He hesitated, but laid his arms around the Japanese boy, letting him clutching him a little tighter.  
"It'll be alright, Tyson... I'm not going now... I promise..."  
Soft sobs came from the boy, as he buried his face into Rei's shoulder, "Rei, you can't imagine how scared you had me... I thought I lost you..."  
Rei gently stroked the young boy's back, "I'm sorry about that, Tyson...." A small smile appeared on his lips, "And don't worry, I love you too."  
  
Tyson looked up at his crush, tears still running down his cheeks, as a smile spread across his lips. A gentle smile appeared on the kitten's face, as he leaned down, and pressed his lips against Tyson's lips, running his hand through the navy hair. The ryu kissed back happily, not caring that everyone in the Subway was staring at the two new love birds. Finally, the need to breathe became too great for them to fight anymore, as they seperated, their foreheads pressed against one another.  
"You ready to get out of here now, Ty-koi?"  
Tyson wiped the stray tears from his eyes, "Yeah, let's go, Tiger."  
  
A smile appeared on Rei's face, until he felt a million eyes boring into his back. His eyes suddenly turned into cat form, as he hissed at the people, causing them to back away.  
"You people got a problem or something?! Get lost!!"  
  
Everyone could tell that the show was over, so they turned away, not wanting themselves to get hurt. Tyson snuggled against the raven haired boy, as the began to head out of the station, people moving aside due to Rei's death glare. After finally getting out of the train station, the glare on the boy's face subsided, and laid his arm around Tyson, as they began to head back to the hotel.  
  
-Owari 


End file.
